User blog:Order of the Command Block/If Jesse Was Accused of Being The White Pumpkin Part 3
Jesse fled down the dark tunnels, her feet seemingly blurring together due to her speed. Every instinct was screaming run. Run, run, away and don't stop. Jesse shook her head, confused about what had just happened. The last thing she could really figure out was that she had gotten free and sprinted for the exit. Her long, dark brown hair flew behind her as she rocketed down random tunnels. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran face-first into a painting, destroying it and falling from the passages. She landed on the floor with a thud and stayed there, heart pounding, mind spinning. Nothing was making sense. Her thoughts seemed to play over one another, forcing Jesse to lose her train of thought. After what seemed like an hour -which was really a minute- Jesse's heart seemed to stop the insane pounding. Her mind cleared slightly, allowing her to figure out what to do. She leaped back into the passages and went down another path, away from the destroyed painting. She stumbled as a clear memory blasted it's way to her mind. It was horrifying; playing itself in slow motion so Jesse could suffer every despicable second of it. She was pulled closer to the window. She felt the cold of the rainy night as she neared. She was close-too close. Panic overwhelmed her mind, destroying every rational thought she had. '''Think, THINK!' A weak part of her subconscious mind cried out. She couldn't. Jesse was rendered defenseless against death. She finally had one clear thought: Make the panic go away. And it worked. It started as a tiny pulse, then in seconds, it spread across her entire body. Rage. A burning, destructive rage was the only thing that could've removed the panic. And it did. She was not going to die like this! Jesse had friends; friends that wouldn't be safe if she died now! Jesse cried out, showing all her rage and anger in a single sound. Without really thinking, she lashed out at Dan and Cassie. Dan had been harshly thrown to the ground, and Cassie flung farther than Jesse could've thrown her in any normal circumstance. However, this was nothing normal.'' Jesse's breath faltered, but she soon recovered as that memory faded back into just another memory. She started walking, too tired to run. Had she really done that? No.... that wasn't like her... "Jesse, why did you save Aiden? If I was you, I would've punched that jerk off the island!" Petra said as they walked down the portal hallway. "Because... I just didn't want to hurt him anymore. I did, at first. Then he asked for mercy and I just couldn't do it..." Jesse shook her head. Pfft, how ridiculous that was now. What do those words mean anymore? The feeling of having her own attacks take the health of another person was horrible. It took a second for the girl to realize her own thoughts weren't making sense. And that she was running. Alright, me, if you wanna run, lets run. Jesse thought, her own thoughts fading away at the sound of her own beating heart. ---- Lukas walked alongside Petra. Cassie, Stacy, and Ivor went into the tunnels to find Jesse. The rest of them were told to stay together inside the mansion. They were heading to the library, where they hoped they could be relatively safe. He brushed the blond hair out of his eyes, thinking. "It's weird how she just attacked you like that, Dan," Petra said. Dan turned to look at Petra. "I don't think it's that weird, considering what she did to YOU," he said. Petra clenched her fists. "Jesse didn't do ANYTHING to me! I told you already, The REAL White Pumpkin attacked me and framed Jesse!" Petra shouted. Lukas quickly put a calming hand on his hot-headed friend's shoulder. "You know they wont listen the twentieth time you say it, Petra," he whispered. Petra looked at the ground, not willing to keep the discussion going. Lukas sighed and kept walking. Jesse had always been the one to cheer Petra up, and Lukas wasn't sure how she did it. He knew the longer Jesse was being framed, the more likely it was for Petra to really get mad. They opened the doors to the library and stepped in. Stampy and Dan sat at the chairs and started talking about the weather. Lukas could tell every word they said was being forced with false cheerfulness. Nothing was happy. Petra took up pacing on the floor, and Lukas watched them all. Jesse, wherever you are, please help us... ---- Jesse found an empty room with chests. She took some blocks from one of the chests just in case. She quickly returned to the tunnels and kept running. She didn't want to be seen. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was innocent and then apologize to Cassie and Dan. She wanted to apologize for everything. This had all been insane, and it had seriously messed her up. Then she saw someone in a blue suit run past. Someone with a blue suit and white pumpkin. Jesse broke into a full sprint and followed the figure. It realized Jesse was chasing it and tried to lose her, but they destroyed a painting that led into a room that had the door in a weird position. Jesse rammed into The White Pumpkin and sealed up the passage behind her, jumping down. She raced to he door and sealed that up with blocks too. She turned to face the one who had framed her, drawing a sword. "I think it's time we had a little chat." *Megalovania plays* And now I have to go study so you are tortured with a part 4 and I'M SORRY JESSE I FEEL BAD FOR DOING THIS ;_; Category:Blog posts